ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Negason Origins Part 1
Where Kurt Negason came from. Plot Back in the Middle Ages, a woman was sitting in a bed, holding a baby that had just been born. He was wrapped in cloth and had white and black hair. The door to the hut opened, and a knight walked in. He took off his helmet and kissed the woman. Knight: How are you, my dear? Woman: I am well, Natans. Our son is growing quite nicely. Natans: Good, for I have decided on a name for him. It shall be- The front door was smashed down, and several knights in orange armor walked in. One in red armor walked in front of them. Red knight: You are under arrest for heresy and betraying the king. Your sentence has been decided: Death! Theme Song! Natans: You dare attack my house under false charges! I have always been loyal to the king! Have you gone mad Saccularius?!? Saccularius: Have I gone mad? You are the only one, traitor. Kill him and the woman! The child shall be my slave! The orange knights drew their swords and charged at Natans through the door. Natans threw a stool at the roof, and it collapsed on the orange knights, slowing them down. Natans then put on his helmet and put his sword on his back, then picked up his wife, who had their child. Natans: We gotta go, Regina! Natans jumped through the window in an attempt to escape, but the whole house had been surrounded by orange knights. The house caught fire, and fell apart really quickly. Saccularius walked through the fire and laughed at Natans. Saccularius: Nice try to escape. I know how you have been working with the heretic George as he tries to defeat the almighty Diagon! He will fail, and you will die! Natans put Regina and his child down, and drew his sword. Natans: You’re going to have to go over my dead body to even touch my wife and child! Saccularius: I accept that challenge... Saccularius made two lightning balls and hurled them at Natans, breaking his sword. The orange knights then moved in for the kill. They stabbed their swords at Regina and the child, but Natans blocked them with his body, killing him. The orange knights were then swept up in a purple tornado. They fell apart in the air, revealing that they were in fact suits of armor. Saccularius: Who dares defy me!?! Saccularius grabbed a sword and walked over to Regina. The child started crying. Saccularius: I shall kill the lady, and there is nothing you can do about it! Khaos walked from the fire and wreckage of Natans’ home. Khaos: I really doubt that... Khaos clicked his fingers, and a Slamworm tore out of the ground and roared at Saccularius. Saccularius ran as the Slamworm shot its acid balls at him. Regina took the opportunity to try to run away. Saccularius stopped and threw the sword at her, spearing her through the chest and killing her. Khaos: NO! The Slamworm grabbed Saccularius and ate him, killing him. Khaos ran over to Regina’s body and wept. He picked up the child and got to his feet. Khaos: Your name shall be...Kurt... Khaos and the Slamworm vanished in two flashes of purple light. Sir George ran over on his horse to see his new nephew, but saw his dead sister and brother-in-law. Crying, he picked up their bodies and threw them into the burning house, whispering prayers for their souls as their bodies burned. THE END Characters Heroes *Regina (debut/deceased) *Natans (debut/deceased) *Kurt Negason (debut/baby) *Khaos (debut) *Khaos' Slamworm (debut) *Sir George (debut) Villains *Saccularius (debut/deceased) *Orange Knights (debut/destroyed) Trivia *Kurt is shown to be from the Middle Ages *Khaos, who is one of the most influencial characters in the Kurt 10 universe, is shown *Sir George is shown to be Kurt's uncle, since Regina was Sir George's sister *Natans was a Pisciss Volann prince, who used an I.D. mask to look human *Khaos added Galvan and Kineceleran DNA to Kurt off screen Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Series Premieres Category:Kurt 10: Behind The Scenes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres